This Is It
by CrouchingAppleHiddenMuffin
Summary: So this is what dying feels like... Six/Four. Character death.
1. Four

_This is it._

My mouth is hanging open as a look of anguish passes over my face. I look down and behold the sight of a Mog sword protruding from my belly. I look up and my

eyes pass over the faces around me. Marina, Ella, Nine, Eight, Six.. Each bear a different look of shock. We weren't in any position of readiness. We had just made

camp, and now I am dying. It doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would. Just as quickly as it had entered the blade is ripped from my body. Instinctively my hands

move to cover the gaping wound. I feel my legs go weak and soon I am on my knees. The others have jumped into action as my body struggles to remain alive.

Funny, I had always thought that I would think of someone else in my final moments. But as I begin to lose my balance for the final time, I feel a set of arms catch

me. Raven locks come into my vision just her face comes to my mind. Six. She's here. She holds me as I feel my body beginning to die. A feeling that terrifies me.

But she is here. I look up into her hazel eyes as the fear of what lies beyond is washed away. I open my mouth weakly, my mind trying to form words, but I can

only produce vowels. Suddenly an explosion rocks the ground nearby and pieces of shrapnel fly by us as the world seems to move in slow motion. I read once

that once the body begins to give up the mind injects a massive amount of DHT into your blood causing you to lose touch with reality as the behemoth of the

unknown approaches. I suppose that is why things seem to move slowly around me. I see tears in her eyes. Six? Crying? Did I mean that much to her? As my

dying body struggles to process what I see before me another sensation comes. In my slow motion world I Six lean close to me, she holds my head as I am no

longer able to accomplish that on my own. Then she kisses me. Shock no longer can register to me, but at that moment the world finally started to turn black.

The battle around me started to appear farther and farther away until silence is all I hear. The last thing I feel before exiting this world is a burning sensation

Another has died.

I am no longer number four.

* * *

**So I'm taking a short break from Percy Jackson. Sue me. I just read the first two books of this series in the last two days and I'm working on the third. And as usual I have recognized a non canon pairing that I am going to ship the crap out of. Four/Six. Expect one shots and perhaps a full length story if I get into it enough. I've got a lot of free time as I am currently living in Costa Rica. So, review. ~Muffin**


	2. Six

_We never saw it coming. _

It happened in slow motion. Just as I looked in his direction a figure moved from the shadows. Before I even realized what was happening, it had already

happened. A blade protruded from the body of Number Four. The one we had all counted on to get us this far. He was our pseudo-leader, and he was the man I

loved. I stared like it was a bad dream. I felt if I blinked I would wake up and we would all be back in Nine's penthouse. He would be safe and unhurt. So I did,

but when I opened my eyes nothing had changed. I saw the Mog twist the blade before ripping it from his body. I felt tears fighting their way out. Soon enough,

the others broke free from their shock. Nine came to first, and with a sound that was evil in nature he charged the Mog who had murdered Four, and proceeded

to tear him apart. I looked back to Four to see that he had fallen to his knees. He was quickly succumbing to the wound. I felt my feet begin to move. The others

had leapt into the fray, it turned out that it had been an ambush. Who knew how long they had been waiting? It was then that I noticed that my feet had

unconsciously carried me to where Four was. Just as he started to fall forward I reached out and caught him. Blood poured freely from the gaping hole in his

body. I tried not to look at it, the wound that would take him from me. So I focused on his face, it was ashen and his eyes were just beginning to lose the

glimmer of life that had shone behind them. His mouth moved, but he couldn't form words. Blood had begun to leak from his mouth. I noticed something

strange, there were droplets of water falling on his face as I cradled his head in my lap. Rain? It hadn't been raining before. No, it was tears. My tears. I didn't

want him to die. I was so terribly afraid of going through the rest of this war without him. Somewhere behind me there was an explosion, I barely noticed. I

couldn't bear it. Had I ever told him that I loved him? This thought occurred to me just as his eyes began to look unfocused. If I spoke he wouldn't hear me. He

had to know. So I did the one that I could to show him how I felt. I leaned down and pressed my lips to his. I heard him breath in sharply, then exhale. A sharp

burning pain attacked my ankle. I knew then that he was dead. I felt my heart begin to break as I lifted my head away from his. His eyes were glassy and

unfocused, staring up into the sky. I began to sob. Crying as though the world was ending in front of me, it might as well have. He was gone. I hugged his

body and held it tightly. The fighting had stopped. I sensed the presence of the others crowding around me. We all beheld what we had lost. It frightened

them, but it broke me into a million pieces.

* * *

**You wanted more, here you go. Written while listening to FFDP. ~Muffin**


End file.
